Undertale Antics
by ShyWrites
Summary: Join the Undertale cast as they enjoy their new life on the surface. Suggestions for chapters are accepted! Adopted by LilyWhite KittyWake
1. Papyrus and Frisk Time

**First Undertale fic! Yayz! This series will hopefully survive and not go on long hiatuses or get deleted. It most likely won't.**

 **Anyways if you like this please review, favorite and follow! I would appreciate your support! Also if you have any ideas for chapters you can tell me in your review or PM me. Either way is fine! Thanks and enjoy your weekend!**

 **~ShyWrites**

Frisk smiled and laughed playfully as she ran across the backyard with a happy spring in her step. It was wonderful to be outside and fun without the torment of school on your back or any monsters to try to amuse or flee from. She took a deep breath of fresh air before rolling herself down a small hill. As she giggled loudly she heard someone panting loudly and to her amusement, Papyrus was chasing after her.

"Come on Pap! Keep up!" Frisk teased. "You're supposed to be a guardsmen and if you ask me, your guard is definitely down."

"It's...not my... fault..." the skeleton gasped, stopping a few inches away from the girl. "You.. were going... too...fast!"

Frisk put her hands on her hips before rushing away just as Papyrus sprang towards her. He fell on the ground with a thud as Frisk laughed and merrily ran around the large backyard. The bulk of bones got up and dust himself off before smirking.

"Alright! If that's how you wanna play, let's play!"

Papyrus then ran towards the girl as she squealed and ran faster. The two were having a blast however, they did not notice the little flower who watched them from the garden of marigolds. His smile turned into a wicked grin as he eyed the two.

"Yes, yes!" laughed Flowey. "Have your fun now but by the end of today, that smile will no longer show! Ahahahaha!"

"AH!" Frisk yelped as Papyrus caught her and held her up by her waist.

"I captured you now Human! Now you will be taken to the Capital but since we're in the Overworld now and I have no idea where the capital is, I'm taking you home and FORCING you to place Junior Jumble with me! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"AWW!" The girl groaned but stopped when she heard faint laughing. "Did you here something?!"

Flowey covered his mouth with his leaves as Papyrus answered. "I hear your voice, the birds chirping and this bee trying to sting me."

Frisk looked over to see a sad little bee trying to sting the skeleton. Papyrus laughed. "Silly bee, I have no skin so you can't sting me!" The bee then sadly fluttered away. Papyrus then turned to Frisk.

"Welp, into the house we go."

As the duo strolled into the house, Flowey smirked. "Oooh! This will be too easy!"

Flowey then buried himself under ground and popped back out next to the control panel of the house. He chuckled maniacally as he used his pointy teeth to chew away at the wires. Inside the house, Sans was scanning through a few TV shows as Papyrus rushed to the dining room table which was filled with sheets of Junior Jumble. Frisk followed from behind.

"Papyrus, can we do something else?" the girl asked laying her head on the table. "I hate Junior Jumble."

"That's exactly why I'm playing it!" The skeleton smirked. "It good for the mind!"

"But I want to go back outside."

"I captured you so you must do what I tell you and I DEMAND you play Junior Jumble with me!"

"But there was never any wager!"

"Fine." Papyrus stood up and said as he crossed his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Go outside." Frisk cheered as she dashed to the door. Once she touched the doorknob, the lights that were on along with the TV shut down filling the room with nothing but the sun's rays.

"Great!" Sans pouted tossing the remote onto the table. "Now the TV's busted!"

"And it's all the human's fault!" Papyrus smirked, pointing to Frisk. "Maybe if she stayed inside and played Junior Jumble with me like she was supposed to, NONE of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Sorry...?" Frisk replied, not sure if she was the cause of this or not. The taller skeleton grinned.

"Well since the sun is still out, I have enough light to play Junior Jumble."

Sans frowned before getting comfortable on the couch. "Welp, I'm taking a nap if ya need me."

"Can we go outside now?" the girl asked as Papyrus turned to her with a scowl.

"Why would I take you outside when you lost the game AND made the electricity go out!?"

"I DIDN'T!" Frisk shouted as Sans groaned.

"Just take the kid outside Pap."

"Why can't you do it Sans?" the oldest skeleton questioned angrily.

"I'm sleeping."

"No you're.." Papyrus was about to say something but stopped when he heard loud snoring. He grumbled insulting words about his little brother under his breathe before gathering his pages of Junior Jumble and gesturing the kid to follow him outside. She smiled as she raced him to the door and ran into the open air. Papyrus sighed and sat on the steps as Frisk ran around the yard. Her smile quickly turned the other way around when she turned to see Papyrus.

As Frisk walked over to the skeleton, Flowey snickered, extending his stem to vines as he reached for the girl. His vines moved slowly and were unnoticed as Frisk asked Papyrus.

"You wanna play Capture again."

"Nope." the skeleton replied, spelling out a word in the blanks before observing it then erasing.

The human looked down in sorrow before saying. "Please."

"No! You didn't-" He froze looking up to see the vines grabbing for Frisk. Papyrus sat in place, wide eyed as Frisk stood, staring at the skeleton in utter confusion.

"What?" The girl asked before turning to a shrill scream. Behind her, Sans was beating Flowey into the ground. When he was done, he walked up to his brother and said.

"Next time, don't stand there like a bonehead."

"I w-wasn't!" Papyrus snapped, following his brother inside. "I, the Great Papyrus AM NOT a bonehead!"

"Sure." Sans replied sarcastically as they walked inside. Frisk looked at the duo of skeletons before turning to the marigolds where the battered Flowey laid. She carefully scooped him up and guided him to the house. The plant groaned as Frisk whispered.

"Don't worry Flowey, I have a special place for you."

 **~I~I~**


	2. Brothers in a Box

**Chapter two! I hope you all enjoy this! If you do please review, favorite and follow! Your support is gratefully appreciated! ENJOY!  
**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own UNDERTALE!**

Darkness.

There was no light at all. Papyrus breathed in deeply before trying to move with no avail. He was stuck. He continued to fidget, trying to escape what he thought was his imprisonment but he stopped when he heard a groan. It sounded so familiar.

"Sans!" The tall skeleton said which cause the mentioned skeleton to open his eyes and gaze around. He then tried to move but felt his brother's body extremely close to his.

"Hey Pap, ever heard of personal space? It's too early in the morning for snuggling."

"I'm not doing on purpose Sans!" Papyrus snapped. "Something is holding me back from moving!"

"But how can BACK hold you?" The smaller brother chuckled as Papyrus hissed.

"Sans! I swear to Asgore himself, I will murder you in this thing if you say another joke!"

"C'mon bro, I was only 'jointing' around!"

Papyrus clenched his teeth together before attempting to attack Sans but it was no use. They were so close together, they could barely move and when they did move, it would potentially hurt the person next to them. The two brothers remained silent for a bit until Papyrus spoke up.

"Hey Sans, I wonder where we are."

"Earth."

"I'm talking about RIGHT NOW!"

"We're on Earth right now."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT-" Papyrus stopped shouting before saying. "You know what, forget it! You're a real nuisance, Sans."

"How can I be a nuisance when I'm Sans?"

The taller brother gritted his teeth as the other laughed loudly. Papyrus then breathed in and out rapidly before attempting to strangle his brother once more but to no avail.

"I hate you Sans." Papyrus hissed as Sans laughed.

"I love you too bro."

The skeleton brothers sat in their dark prison in silence, feeling around for an exit. After a few minutes of doing so, the two brothers got bored. Sans played around with his magic as his brother hummed a soft melody to himself. Papyrus then stopped and looked in what he thought was his brother's direction. "Hey Sans?"

"Yeah." Sans replied dryly, continuing to wave his magic around.

"When this is all over, you wanna train with me and Undyne?"

"If you mean burn down Alphy's lab, I'll happily watch."

"Okay!" Papyrus smiled before putting his face to the 'wall' his face was next to and felt around. It didn't feel as cold as it would usually feel and most importantly there would be at least one place where light would enter. Either they were underground or not in a room at all. Papyrus rubbed his chin as Sans asked.

"What's up?"

"Do you think this _IS_ a room?" Papyrus questioned, continuing to look around the 'room'. Sans smiled.

"Oh Pap if we were in a room, it would mean we were kidnapped or should I say skele-napped? Yep definitely skele-napped!"

"SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! HOW COME EVERY TIME I TRY TO BE SERIOUS, YOU ALWAYS TRY TO THROW JOKES IN THE MIX!?"

"But we aren't cooking anything?" the younger skeleton snicked as the older fumed.

"SANS! WHY DO YOU KEEP PLAYING AROUND?! I SWEAR YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A BABY! NO WONDER YOUR HP IS SO LOW!"

Sans' smile dropped. "What did you say?"

"I said YOU ARE WEAK!"

"TAKE THAT BACK OR I'M TELLING DAD!"

"MAKE ME SHRIMP!"

Sans growled, his right eye twitched with colorful rage as he lunged for his brother. As soon as he moved, it was as if the whole room toppled over and Sans sat right on top of Papyrus. The younger brother smirked in satisfaction.

"Who's the weak one now Pap?!"

"Still you." He mumbled from underneath his brother. "Can you do me a favor Sans and GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'll think about..." He put his hand to his chin. "Nope."

"SANS!"

"See? Now YOU'RE sounding like a baby!"

Papyrus growled before leaping on top of Sans. The smaller skeleton grunted as Papyrus sat on top.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! Victory for the Great-! AH!"

Sans pounced on top of his brother and grinned. "Bro, c'mon! I'm clearly the smallest, why can't I sit on top?"

"Because," Papyrus was on top on Sans. "I DON'T appreciate your butt in my face!"

"Butt," Sans retorting climbing on top of Papyrus. "I like it right there! Your face is soft."

The brothers continued their tussle, flipping positions several times until something was holding them back.

"What the-?" Papyrus said in confusion, attempting to move Sans to the bottom of him. It didn't work. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea." Sans answered. "But to be honest, that was actually fun!"

Papyrus smiled. "Yeah, who knew!"

The two brothers grinned as the top opened to show the light of a light bulb. Their eyes closed and they winced as Frisk's smiling face met theirs. She pulled the object off of them for them to realize it was only a box.

Frisk then shouted in joy. "Alphys was right! the 'box method' DOES WORK!"

She stared at the box as if it was her most prize possession before lifting it up for them to see. Frisk laughed happily as she ran up the steps to her room. The brothers looked at one another as Alphys entered the room eating chips. She then waited until she heard Frisk's door slam shut before saying.

"I was talking to Undyne about Algebra and how the 'box method'was an efficient way of multiplying polynomials and I guess Frisk heard almost everything I said and wanted to try the method out for herself. Sorry if it cause you two any trouble."

She then walked out of the house. Papyrus and Sans then looked up the stairs in new amazement. Either the box method worked in real life...

...or they found tumbling around in a box the most amusing thing in the world.

 **~I~I~**


	3. Day in the Life of Sans

**Chapter three! I hope you all enjoy this! If you do please follow, favorite and review! Your support is really appreciated! Also if you have any ideas for chapters, please ask me in the review box or PM me! Either way is acceptable! I hope you all enjoy your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Undertale! I own the story and Couch Elves (you'll see what I mean in the chapter...)**

Sans slouched on the couch, watching a commercial about some type of automatic lawn motor when Papyrus walked down the steps with Frisk on his back. He stood next to the couch and glanced at the screen before turning to his brother.

"Hey Sans!" Papyrus beamed, bouncing the girl on his back. "Me and Frisk are going to the park! Ya wanna come?"

"Nah." his brother replied blankly as Papyrus pouted.

"Sans, you sit on this couch all day and watch TV. It isn't healthy to not get up and move for so long!"

"Hey!" Sans retorted. "I move!"

"To the kitchen to get ketchup."

The smaller skeleton rolled his eyes at his brother before turning his attention back to the TV. "Whatever bro. I'm staying inside and you can't make me move."

Papyrus looked up at Frisk before walking towards the door. As they exit the house, the girl yelled.

"Bye Sans! We'll see you later!"

Sans waved in the direction of the door before looking back at the TV to see a kids show about ponies. He gawked at the screen before attempting to turn the channel. He patted the spot next to him before looking around himself. He then got up to see if he was sitting on it but it wasn't there. "Where the remote?" he asked out loud as he got on his knees and searched under the sofa. It wasn't there either.

He got back to his feet and sat on the couch once more. He then scratched his noggin. "I just had it." Sans said before snapping his finger as an idea popped into his skull. He searched the cushions, diving his hand into each opening. First opening... nope. Second one...nah. Third...AHA! He secured the remote in his palm and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. Sans clenched his teeth before tugging the object harder.

"C'mon! Come to Sansy!" he hissed, pulling the remote even harder. He then stopped as he realized something off. His hand was getting pulled into the sofa. As soon as the tugging got stronger, he pushed back with all his might but the couch was sucking him in even further. In a flash, he was inside the couch and everything had gone black.

~I~I~

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Man, that was quite a fall."

"I hope he's okay..."

Sans opened his eyes and groaned before spotting his onlookers. He scrambled back in surprise to see three small humans staring right back at him. Two girls and a boy. The trio wore brown overalls with different color shirts and socks while their shoes were black dress shoes. Their ears had pointy tips to them and their respective color eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Hello mister! Are you okay? We saw you fall from above and we were wondering if you were alright." The girl wearing the pink shirt said worriedly. The blue shirt boy and the purple shirt girl nodded their heads.

"Well I'm fine." Sans replied before standing up and looking around. "So where am I and who are you three?"

The surrounding area looked a lot like a factory filled with conveyor belts and forklifts. Other little people ran around either holding clipboards or getting into one of the machines. The place seemed awfully busy and several of the people were sweating and looked extremely tired. The pink girl stepped towards him and smiled.

"This is our Spring Factory and we are the Couch Elves!" The pink girl smirked. 'I'm Fruity!"

The boy stepped up. "I'm her brother, Rooti and that's our little sister Tooti."

Tooti waved shyly at the skeleton before asking in a soft voice. "What are you?"

"I'm a skeleton." he said before chuckling. "What? Am I too BONEY for ya!?"

Tooti and Rooti laughed a little before being shushed by Fruity. She then pointed an excusing finger at Sans. "Look Stranger, we don't know where you came from or what you want but we don't joke around, we work. And if you wanna play, we can always take you to the Couch King and he can-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Tooti shouted in fear.

Fruity smirked before finishing. "turn you into one of us."

Her siblings gasped as Sans sweat-dropped. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy, kid! I was only joking!"

"I'm NOT a kid!" she snapped. "I am 2000 years old!"

"...woah.." the skeleton said in shock as Fruity crossed her arms.

"Now you can either say silent while we guide you out of here or you resist and we take to CK."

Sans silently complied, zipping his mouth shut figuratively. Fruity smiled as her and her siblings guided him through the workshop. as they walked passes humongous springs that make up the couch Sans asked Rooti softly.

"Have you guys seen a remote fall down here by any chance?"

"We sure have!" Tooti and Rooti whispered in unison. The boy then added. "It was shipped off to the Couch King before you dropped down here."

"Oh stuffing!" He grumbled causing Tooti and Rooti to snicker. Sans then shushed them both before asking. "So how do I get to him?"

"You go through the spring forest that is right next to us, then you cross the stuffing stream." Tooti instructed as Sans tiptoed into the direction of the forest while saying. "Sofa you guys later!"

The two elves burst into hysterics as Sans started to run and disappear into the forest. He the stopped once he was deep enough and bend down to catch his breath. "Never...again!" He panted before coughing. After a minute of rest, Sans was finally back to walking along the path and reached the end of the forest not too long after. He looked behind him before shrugging and continuing on his way. He then came across the stuffing stream which didn't even look that intimidating.

It looked like a hole in the ground that was stuffed with stuffing. He ran through the stream carefully and in brief seconds, he was staring at the door to the castle. It was large with tan colored fabric as its walls. You could say that it was basically a small version of the actual couch. He walked inside and looked around at the pictures on the wall of his family. Sans could tell that something about this king seemed awfully familiar. He pondered about it as he continued his tread and walked into the throne room where the Couch King...wait.

"Asgore?!" Sans said in shock as the mentioned king turned his head and smiled at the skeleton.

"Oh howdy there Sans! What brings you to my new kingdom?"

"Why and how did you get into Toriel's couch?"

"Well long story short, I wanted to be the king of something again so I stuck into you guys' house, or in other words broke your kitchen window and sat on your sofa. At first I was only gonna watch TV but then I was transported into this wonderful couch land!"

"When did this happened?"

"Six hours ago."

"And they just made you their king?"

"Yep."

The two looked at one another in silence for a few minutes before Sans asked.

"So, do you have the TV remote?"

"I surely do!" Asgore smiled, tossing the skeleton the device. Sans smirked.

"Hey, thanks Asgore! For a moment there I thought I would have to fight you for it."

"Oh no no no no no! You're my friend Sans plus what the heck would I do with a TV remote if I had no television?"

"I guess that's SO-FA true." Sans snickered as Asgore laughed. The skeleton then added. "I better COUCH before Papyrus gets worried or something."

"Oh okay!" the king beamed before pushing a button next to his throne and in a instant, Sans was transported back to his exact spot on the couch. He pulled out the remote from his pocket an changed the channel, just as Papyrus and Frisk came back inside. The taller skeleton then looked at his brother and asked.

"Were you REALLY on that couch all day?"

Sans looked at the couch before turning to his brother and said. "Yep."

 **~I~I~**


	4. Undyne's Boot Camp

**Chapter 4! I hope you like it! If you do, please review, favorite and follow! I love the support! Also if you have any suggestions for chapters, please send them in a review or a PM. Either way is fine! Have a good day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Undertale!**

Frisk sighed as she walked home from school. Her hands covered the left side of her face as she scurried to her place of residence. She HAD to hide it. The last thing she needed was Toriel, Sans or even Undyne to come to the school and make a scene.

Once she was at the front door, she took a deep breath before opening it to the warm aroma of butterscotch cinnamon pie. She smiled for a second but it soon faded as Papyrus slid towards her.

"Welcome home Human!"

"Hey Papyrus." Frisk replied, giving him a small smile before securing her hands around the left side of her face. The skeleton raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Frisk? Why are you covering your face?"

"N-no reason! I-I just like it that way! Nice and covered!" she exclaimed worriedly before saying. "Well I really have to pee! I'll be upstairs if you need me!"

The tall skeleton looked up the staircase with a puzzled expression as Toriel emerged from the kitchen.

"What wrong Papyrus? Wasn't Frisk at the door?"

"Yes…" he responded. "but she was jumpier than usual."

"Maybe she's turning into a frog!" Sans joked as he came out from the kitchen as well, a bottle of ketchup in his palm. Toriel chuckled a bit as Papyrus yelled.

"Sans! This IS serious! Something is wrong with Frisk!"

"Maybe she had a little bit of a bad day," the smaller skeleton ensured. "you don't have to go 'over the moon' about it. It's not like something severely terrible happened!"

~I~I~

Frisk took her hands off of her face and looked at her reflection in despair. There stood a girl with a swollen eye and a battered cheek that laid on the left side of her face. She couldn't be seen like this… The others will go nuts! She covered her face with her hands and started to cry softly to herself.

After a minute or so, a hard knock startled the sobbing girl.

"Hey! Is anyone in here! I gotta whiz and if you don't hurry up, I burst the door down and pee while you're standing there!"

Quickly Frisk complied with the voice and stepped out the bathroom to see Undyne. She immediately ran into the room and in two minutes, she was out.

"Hey punk, sorry for ordering to get out the bathroom back there. Ya see, Asgore only has one bathroom that was working and instead of getting a plumber to come fix it, he goes MISSING! Alphys was occupied in the working bathroom and since I wasn't gonna hold it, I crashed through your window and ask you for yours." the sea creature then noticed the kid was covering her face shyly. The monster asked.

"What's up with your face?"

"N-nothing! I just like it-" Frisk started as Undyne moved the child's hands to see the wound. She gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?"

Frisk facepalmed as Papyrus, Sans and Toriel raced up the steps to see what was all the fuss about. The goat was the first to be stunned.

"Oh sweet one, what happened?"

"She didn't looked like this earlier, did she?" Sans asked his brother. Papyrus sweatdropped.

"I couldn't tell! Her hands was on top of it!"

Frisk sighed as she stared into Toriel's eyes which were filled with concern and envy as the girl said.

"Three boys beat me up at school today…"

Sans was the first to blow up in rage. "What?! I'll kill them! Where do they live!? What do they-!?"

"Sans please…" the goat said with sadness in her voice. She then turned back to Frisk. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing." Frisk said before explaining. "I just came out of the school building and the boys came out of nowhere." the girl started to tear up. "They called me a my friends are monsters and because I survived after going into Mount Ebott."

Frisk's cries grew louder as continued. "They then took my entire bookbag and the rest of my lunch money and started beating me up. Then they laughed and ran away."

The girl continued to weep as Toriel embraced her in a hug. Undyne clenched her teeth at this and said.

"No way am I gonna let some bullies hurt MY bestie like that!"

She then raced back to Asgore's place to get Alphys. After injecting a healing chemical into her face, Frisk immediately felt better and Alphys went back to the house. The girl's swollen face started to fade and her chubby cheerful face blossomed back to life.

~I~I~

The next day as Frisk played in the backyard with Papyrus, Undyne hopped into view. She smiled confidently before asking the girl.

"Hey punk, do you wanna come train with me today?"

"Oh!" Papyrus said waving his hand in the air like a kid in school. "Can I come?"

Undyne smiled at him. "Of course you cannnnn" the skeleton beamed as Undyne finished. "NOT!"

Papyrus' grin dropped as the sea creature grabbed the girl like a football and cuffed her under her arm. She then ran across the street while saying. "Bye Pap!"

In a swift motion she jumped over the fence and slipped into the backyard. There stood what appeared to be a bunch of trash thrown here and there and was scattered all over the yard.

"Look at it! Isn't it beautiful punk?" Undyne smirked as Frisk asked.

"What is it?"

"It's my very own boot camp!"

"It looks like a mini junk yard."

"Shut up! This is suppose to help you!"

"With what?"

"Your bullying problem! And don't worry I got you a training buddy."

Undyne pulled out the Monster Kid from behind her and scooted him towards her. His tail wagged in excitement.

"Yo! Can you believe that we're training with Undyne?! Are we lucky or what?!"

Frisk rolled her eyes before looking up and the sea monster. Undyne took out her spear which shone in the sunlight before saying. "Now let the training BEGIN!"

The two did everything from hurdles to type rope walking to even battling each other. Frisk tried her best to complete each task but had trouble and as for the other kid, he basically face planted throughout each event.

The fish shook her head in the middle of their battle and just as Frisk was about to hug the Monster Kid, Undyne yelled. "Just STOP!"

The two then turned to her as she continued to talk. "Frisk, you are untrainable because you can just act in a fight. As for you Kid," the armless monster had a big grin on his face as Undyne finished. "you are a good for nothing background character."

"Yes!" the Kid cheered. "Undyne called me weak!" He turned to Frisk. "Sucks to be you!"

The kid then raced away from the two, stumbling as he ran to his next destination. Frisk sighed.

"There is something seriously wrong with him."

 **~I~I~**


	5. Merry Bone-mas

Sans frowned as he stood in the mall entrance with the rest of his friends. He was just in the middle of taking a well deserved nap when the others practically shoved into Papyrus' Toyota Corolla and raced down here to a place with a bunch of really bright lights. The others stared around in awe as Frisk explained.

"This is a mall where people buy things like clothes and toys and other neat stuff!"

"This is really cool Human!" Papyrus chirped, his eye sockets twinkled in excitement.

"Thanks!" Frisk smiled before explaining again. "Now each of these stores have different prices for things so make sure you check the price tags which are on a slip of paper attached to the item. Then you MUST pay for it, if you don't, we'll get in trouble."

"Can we go now?" Undyne asked impatiently. The girl replied.

"Not yet," she pulled out a pouch with several hundred dollar bills. She handed each of them one except for Toriel who had her own money. "You all have a budget. $100."

"NOW can we go?!" the sea creature questioned as Frisk nodded.

"Yes you may. we meet here in an hour."

As soon as she finished that statement, the group raced off except Sans who fell asleep on a nearby bench. Frisk rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over to the skeleton.

"Sans? Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

The skeleton sleepily nodded. "Yeah kiddo, go have fun."

The girl smiled before running off into the crowd of shoppers.

~I~I~

"OH MY ASGORE!" Papyrus screamed in delight. He shook Mettaton who happened to be right next to him. "IT'S SANTA!"

"Darling, Santa is just a hoax. I should know because back at my hotel, I dressed up as Santa for all my children guests."

Papyrus gasped. "Lies! Lies! Santa is real and I'm gonna buy him."

Before the robot could protest, the skeleton was already shoving in front of several kids and made all the way to the front. He then announced

"Santa is not accepting anymore humans for I, the Great Papyrus, am taking Santa home with me!"

The monster put the hundred dollar in Santa's 'beard' before picking him up and running out of the mall. Several children groaned in sadness before disbanding to the rest of the mall. The security guards went after the skeleton as Mettaton shrugged.

"Welp! That's not my problem." He then started to walk off but stopped when he saw several pieces of jewelry in glass. He smiled and asked the employee.

"Excuse me good sir. Do you have anything for a hundred dollars?"

"Nope. Sorry ma'am, we don't."

"Oh okay-" the robot then froze. "Excuse me sir, but what did you just call me?"

"Ma'am." the man replied as the robot's eye twitched. He then threw the employee on the ground and blasted him with a laser. He groaned as Mettaton snarled.

"That was for calling me a woman! And this…" he blasted a case that held a diamond necklace. "Is for me."

~I~I~

Alphys and Toriel were looking through a kitchen appliance store. The dinosaur found a few pots and smiled.

"Excuse me your majesty?" Alphys asked as Toriel turned around and replied.

"Alphys you don't have to call me that."

"Right...Um Toriel, do you think Undyne will like these pots? She burned the old ones back in the underground and I really was considering on giving her some new ones."

"That's a lovely idea, Alphys! If you need any extra money for that, let me know."

"Okay." the dinosaur nodded, continuing to skim through the kitchen ware. Toriel found a new pie tin and smiled.

"I'm getting this."

"It's beautiful Toriel!" Alphys replied as she and the goat got in line to pay for their items.

~I~I~

Undyne was stumped. She wanted to get something special for Alphys but she couldn't find anything that she would like. Sure she found a chemistry set but Alphys already had one of those.

She could just give her a stuffed animal but it wouldn't be special enough. Undyne continued to ponder as she looked into each store until her eyes widened at the site of something. A Mew Mew Kitty doll. The only item from that anime she DIDN'T have.

The sea creature smiled as she walked into the Anime Merchandise store and was about to grab it when a woman came up to in a picked it up. Undyne glared at the lady before asking politely.

"Lady, can I please have that doll. I need it for a special friend of mine."

"Sorry, it's for my daughter. She is way more important to me than what your friend wants."

"Well," the fish replied. "My friend is MORE important than your stupid daughter."

The woman gasped. "My daughter is NOT stupid! She has the highest grades in her school!"

"What's her GPA? A 0.01?"

The lady slapped Undyne in the face before saying. "This is for her so you can FORGET about it."

Undyne clenched her teeth before leaping on top of the lady and strangling her for the doll. In brief seconds, she got it and raced to the check out. Once she reached the cashier she threw the hundred dollars at her before running out the store. The puzzled employee looked at the money .

"But it was only forty bucks."

~I~I~

An hour had past and Frisk was starting to get impatiently. She held several gift bags filled with items and her feet started to ache. Minutes past as Mettaton was the first to arrive. A random collage of diamonds, rubies and other beautiful gems covered his hull. He smiled at the child.

"Hello there Frisk darling!"

The girl stared at him in amazement."Wow Mettaton, all of that was one hundred dollars?"

"Lets just say I got a discount." the robot replied as Alphys and Toriel walked up to the two.

"Hello Frisk and Mettaton!" the goat greeted as the reptile waved.

"Hey guys!" the girl responded as Undyne walked up to the group.

"Hey!" the sea creature said before looking around. "Where's Papyrus?"

Mettaton let his eyes wander. "I don't know."

Just then Papyrus bursted into the entrance of the mall with his Corolla and said.

"Hop in."

The others complied as Sans ran up to the car and leaped inside. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy at the food court."

Papyrus rolled his eyes as he exited the mall and drive into the street. As he drove, he said.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got us for Christmas?"

"A Christmas tree!" Frisk cheered as the skeleton shook his head.

"He got us a man dressed up as Santa." Mettaton said bitterly as Papyrus yelled.

"HE'S THE REAL SANTA!"

"If you insist…" the robot rolled his eyes before saying. "Sorry but I didn't get you guys anything but if you really want something you can have the gold chains that I ripped these gems off of."

"Yeah me neither." Undyne said feeling ashamed. "I spend all my money on Alphys' gift"

The mentioned scientist blushed. "R-really?!" She stammered. "M-me too! W-well not on my gift, on yours."

The reptile showed her the set of well crafted pots. "I realized how much you love to cook and that you couldn't because all your pots and pans burned down with your house so I bought you some new ones."

At that moment, Undyne began to cry. She hugged Alphys close and tried not to squeeze her too tight. "Thank you so much!" She weeped as the reptile rubbed her back.

"You're welcome."

Undyne then composed herself and handed Alphys her gift bag. "Here's my gift."

Alphys opened the bag and screamed in joy. She pulled out the doll before holding it close. Undyne smiled.

"I knew how much you love the show and how badly you wanted the doll so after beating up a lady, I got it for you."

Alphys hugged her tightly and Undyne hugged back. Toriel smiled as she handed Frisk a bag.

"That's your gift Frisk! I hope you like it!"

Frisk opened up the bag and looked at in confusion. It was a tree topper that was shaped like a star.

"What do I need a-?"

"Wowie!" Papyrus cheered as they parked in front of the house to see a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the front lawn. Frisk jumped in her seat in glee. She then hugged Toriel.

"Thank you Toriel!"

You're welcome, my child."

The girl hopped out the car before staring in awe at the tree. The others did the same, marveling the site of such a beautiful tree. Papyrus then gladly put Frisk on his back and lifted her up to the top of the tree. The child carefully put the star on top as the others clapped.

Then they went inside to find another surprise. The couch had be taken out and replaced with a brand new leather one. Papyrus gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It has cupholders!"

"Glassy!" Sans joked as the other except for his brother laughed. This really was a great Christmas.

"Not for me!" Papyrus pouted before winking at the readers.

 **~I~I~**

 **Have a blessed holiday season and a happy new year! If you like this chapter, please review, favorite and follow. I love the support! Also if you have a chapter idea, submit it in your review or as a PM! Both are accepted! Sea ya!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Undertale!**


	6. Detective Pap

**I OWN NOTHING but this fanfic!**

Frisk through several objects around her bedroom in search for something. Once she was done she groaned. "Where is it!"

She then went under her bed. It wasn't there either. She have been searching for it for hours and she haven't found it! How could her 'box method' box go missing?! She sighed before plopping her face into her pillow. As she continued to sigh, Papyrus entered the room.

"Hello Human! Toriel wants you down stairs for breakfast!" He looked at her room. "Then afterwards you can clean this room! I swear it's filthy!"

"Go away Pap.." Frisk said, lifting her head from her pillow. "I'm wallowing in my sorrows!"

"What happened? Are people still picking on you? Did they-?"

"No Papyrus. I lost my box."

The skeleton gasped. "NO! I loved that box! Don't worry Human! I, the Great Papyrus will help you look for your missing item!"

Frisk smiled and before she could say anything, Papyrus was already carrying her down the step s into the living room.

~I~I~

"Papyrus, what's going on?" Toriel asked as they sat in the dark living room with nothing but a flashlight that was held by a string and was hanging from the ceiling for light. Papyrus was in the middle of the room where the spotlight was. He wore wearing a detective costume over his original clothes while smoking a bubble pipe. He took it out of his mouth before saying.

"All of you are suspects of a dastardly crime. One of you has stolen Frisk's beloved box and I, the Great Detective Papyrus shall help her in her heist to find it. Now before I start I will ask, Who did it?!"

"Bro." Sans said simply. "Neither me not Toriel took Frisk's 'box method' box. Heck, I haven't seen that since the time we were in it."

"True." Papyrus remarked.

"And I never knew that Frisk even owned a box." The goat pointed out as the taller skeleton sighed and turned on the lights.

"Fine. You two are in the clear FOR NOW!" He picked up Frisk and ran outside. Papyrus put a hand on his chin before turning to Frisk. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe check the scene of the crime before convicting anyone else."

"Brilliant idea Frisk!" the skeleton smirked before lifting her up once more and running back into the house. After getting consulted by Toriel about running in the house, they finally got to Frisk's room. Papyrus dived into the mess and looked around for anything that might give them a lead until Papyrus yelled.

"Ah ha!"

"What is it Pap?" Frisk asked

"Yeah Sherlock Bones," Sans chuckled. "What is it?"

"Sans, if you're not helping with the case PLEASE LEAVE THE CRIME SCENE!" the taller skeleton said through clenched teeth. His brother chuckled.

"Alright alright! I'll stop JOINTING around leave you to it!" and with that, he walked out leaving Papyrus to sigh.

"I found a pink fabric."

"Well who wears pink?"

Papyrus thought it for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I got it!"

~I~I~

Asgore winced as Frisk flashed the flashlight in his face while Papyrus stood in front of him. The king smiled warmly at the two before questioning. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh cut that act!" the skeleton snapped. "Did you steal the box?"

"What box?" Asgore asked as Frisk frowned.

"It's my box now cough it up!"

"But I don't have it!"

Papyrus sneered and held the king by his Hawaiian shirt collar. "Then why is their a rip in your shirt?!"

"I got it shut in my car door."

"LIKELY STORY!"

Asgore was started to tear up as Frisk examined their clue. It didn't match the shirt the goat wore. She yelled. "Wait Pap! It wasn't him!"

Papyrus turned to her. "How do you know?"

"The clue doesn't match his shirt at all!" Frisk flashed him the clue.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't." He let go of the king who fell to the ground with a thud. "You're in the clear FOR NOW!"

He then picked up Frisk for the forth time that day and walked out of the King's house.

"Now who else owns pink clothing?" the human asked as Papyrus snapped his fingers.

"I got it!"

~I~I~

"Are you even LOOKING at this clue!?"

Frisk had her hands on her hips as Papyrus flashed the flashlight in Alphys' face.

The reptile winced as the skeleton said. "Where the box Alphys?"

"I don't have Frisk's box!"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES REPTILE! JUST GIVE ME THE BOX!"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE IT SO LAY OFF!" Undyne snapped from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Then WHY is their a tear in her Mew Mew Kitty Cutie outfit?!" the skeleton questioned as he pointed to the outfit on display in the living room.

"The dry cleaners ripped it by mistake!" the sea creature protested.

"LIKELY STORY!"

Undyne was about to slap the skeleton when Mettaton came down the stairs wearing a box on his chest that Frisk in bold letters on the right side.

"That's MY box!" the girl shouted, running over to the robot. "Why do you have it?!"

"My shirt ripped plus I'm starting a new trend!" the bot said simply. "It's called Wear A Box Wednesday!"

Alphys raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday."

"Well better late then never!" Mettaton said before Frisk crossed her arms.

"Just give me my box please."

"Alright, my apologizes for taking it." The robot smiled before hugging the human.

"It's okay." Frisk grinned as the skeleton put a finger in the air.

"Mystery solved by the Great Papyrus!" He looked at a nearby clock which read 11:50. "And just before lunch time too! C'mon Frisk! NYEH HEHEH HEHEHEH!"

Papyrus ran out the door as Frisk smiled and followed behind him. Let hope their will be no mysteries anytime soon.

~I~I~

 **Sorry for the long hiatus! From school to babysitting, It's been crazy. Anyways happy New year to you all! If you like this story and want me to continue, please review, favorite and follow! I love the support! Also if you have any idea please send them to me either through review or PM. Either way is fine! Enjoy your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	7. Tea Of The Spiders

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! I only own the story!**

Toriel was not in her kitchen anymore.

Her body had been tied up against a chair with some type of white stringy material and the lighting in the room was extremely dim. She could faintly see the outlines of six other figures in the room who were tied up as well. Frisk, Undyne, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus and Alphys.

Her mouth was covered with the same material and was stopping her from speaking. Toriel sighed as Frisk awoken from her knocked out state and began to panic. Her chair swayed roughly from left to right before falling to the floor with a thud.

As soon as she fell, a figure emerged from the ceiling and picked her chair back. The child's screams were muffled as the figure said.

"It's alright human, everything will be ready in a moment."

Toriel could have sworn she heard that voice before. The goat shrugged it off as she watched it climb back to the ceiling.

She then flashed her attention back to Frisk, who was looking around worriedly. Toriel tore through the material before whispering.

"It's going to be alright my child."

Frisk looked over and smiled from her imprisonment. "Toriel!" She cried but it was muffled as the goat lightly burned the material with her magic before attempting to free the girl but stopped to looked at Frisk, who looked up in horror. Toriel was about to look up as well but went into unconsciousness after being hit by what felt like a frying pan.

~I~I~

"This tea is AMAZING Muffet!" Papyrus had said as Toriel awoken once more. She saw that the others were not tied up anyone and was enjoying some tea and cookies.

The spider smiled at the compliment before turning to the waking goat. "Ah Toriel! I'm glad to see you're awake."

Asgore sipped his tea before looking at the female goat. "You should try this tea Tori! It's really good."

"Not to be rude," Toriel started, getting out of her seat and glaring at the others. " but have any of you noticed that Muffet kidnapped us!?"

"I have." Sans responded. "And it ain't sitting well with me."

"Me neither." Undyne remarked, standing by the doorway. "And I've trying to get out of here for the past hour." The sea creature then attempted to stab the door with her spear but it didn't make a mark.

"Oh come on you three!" Papyrus chimed. "She is really nice and is giving us tea and all you have to pay is 10G a cup!"

"This is diplomacy." Asgore told them. "We're trading money for goods!"

"Yeah but she's robbing you blind!" Alphys exclaimed as she pointed at Muffet who took a bag of 100G out of Agore's pocket. He looked over at her before turning back to the others.

"I'm still paying my entry fee."

"But she was the ONE WHO BROUGHT US HERE!" The fish proclaimed as Papyrus handed her 100G. Undyne then turned to the skeleton. "STOP PAYING HER!"

"Why?" he asked, taking a spider donut off the table. He bit into it before saying. "These treats are really good!"

"Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Muffet insisted, patting one of her hands onto an empty seat. "There is plenty of sweets to go around."

Frisk sighed as she tugged on the door knob. "Can you just let us go!?"

"NO!" She hissed angrily as little spiders emerged from the ceiling and starting tying them up in their chairs. She then calmed down before showing a tray of cookies to the human. "Cookie?"

"No!" Frisk snapped, pouting in her webs. "I wanna go-"

She stopped as Muffet stuffed the treat in her mouth and swiped 30G from her pocket.

Hours started to pass as the greedy spider went around the table, feeding the group treats and taking their money as she went. Once she stopped, she counted her profit and the others started to get rowdy.

"What should we do?" Toriel asked in a hush voice.

"We should step on her babies and keeping doing it until she lets us go!" Undyne suggested in the same hush manner.

"Undyne that's mean!" Papyrus informed her as Alphys nodded.

"And brutal."

"We can ask her kindly to let us go." Asgore insisted as Sans raised an eyebrow.

"Frisk already tried that."

"Well guess we'll have to stay until we go bankrupt." The tall skeleton said as everyone else groaned.

Suddenly the room began to shake violently until Mettaton broke in. He smirked at the group.

"Hello beauties!"

"METTATON!" Papyrus smiled, bouncing in his seat giddily. The robot walked over to Muffet before asking.

"Darling, please explain this to me, why did you take my friends?"

The spider sighed. "Alright, alright. My Spider Café wasn't going as well as I hoped and barely anyone would show up. I assumed that maybe if I were to force people to buy my products, they might see how good they really are and come back. It didn't work so now I'm basically snatching up people's money and choking them with my treats. I just wanted some customers and some friends…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Mettaton said, patting her on the back. She looked up.

"Really?"

"Heck no, you greedy psychopathic spider!" the robot shrieked, slapping the insect in the face. "Now let my friends go!"

Muffet winced but complied with his demand. Once they all were free, the spider grabbed all the money and raced away.

"What about our money!?" Undyne asked angrily as Mettaton smirked.

"Don't worry dears! I still for my money right-" he stopped as he checked his pockets to see that his money had vanished. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying

"GET. THAT. SPIDER!"

And so, the group spend the rest of their day hunting down the greedy little insect.

~I~I~

 **Since I'm SNOWDIN to house I thought I should work on another chapter to pass the time. So here is another chapter thrown in your faces. I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please review, favorite and follow. I love the support! Also if you have any ideas on new chapters please send them via review or PM. Either way is fine by me! Enjoy your weekend!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	8. Royal Sitter

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! I only own the story!**

"Alright you two, be good while I'm gone."

Frisk nodded happily as Toriel put on her jacket. She was heading out for the evening to do some legal work so she was leaving Asgore in charge of the human. The male goat sweated nervously before asking the other goat.

"Tell me again why Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys or Mettaton couldn't watch Frisk tonight?"

Toriel put her hands on her hips before saying. "Papyrus is in some cooking competition in Virginia with Sans, Undyne and Alphys are having a date tonight and Mettaton has a really important play. You were the only one available now be good."

She patted Asgore's cheek before kissing Frisk on the forehead.

"Yes ma'am!" the human smiled as she hugged Toriel. "Be safe! I love you!"

The goat opened the door before saying. "I love you too my child. Good night."

As soon as Toriel left the house, Frisk ran over to the couch. She bounced on it a bit before asking. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Asgore responded as the human jumped on the couch and yelled.

"Let's play tag!" She booped the goat on the nose. "You're it!"

The girl immediately ran off, leaving a puzzled Asgore in the living room. He blinked a few times before searching around for the human.

"Frisk?" the goat said as he looked through the kitchen cabinets. "Where are you?"

Asgore closed the cabinets before heading into the hallway. He then walked up the stairs and peeked into her room. "Fri- AHH!" the girl jumped onto him and laughed before running down the steps.

Asgore was terrified. He laid on the floor with his petrified expression still on his face. He lied there even as Frisk ran back up the stairs and looked down at him in utter confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the flooring." He replied as the human laughed.

"Silly king! Toriel paying you to watch me not to clean the floor with your hair."

"I wish she was…" the king mumbled under his breath in sadness as he was helped up to his feet by Frisk and was tugged down the stairs into the living room area. The girl smiled as Asgore sat on the sofa. Frisk sat next to him before questioning.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Watch TV." The king said as Frisk frowned.

"But that's boring..." She gasped. "how about hide and seek?!"

"No." he said simply which caused Frisk to sink into the couch a little.

Asgore turned on a sitcom and laughed at the scene as Frisk got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She looked through the fridge for something to eat. The human smiled when she found a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie and was about to eat it when Asgore walked in and swiped it from her hands

"Not until after dinner." He told her which caused her smile to fade again.

"Well what's for dinner?"

"Toriel said leftover spaghetti." Asgore said. Frisk frowned.

"Can we order pizza tonight instead?"

"No. Toriel said no ordering out. I'm forced to comply with her rules or else she'll severely hurt me!"

Frisk rolled her eyes before taking the plastic bowl of pasta out of the fridge and into the microwave. She put it on for two minutes before running to the couch and changing the channel to Spongebob.

"Hey!" Asgore whined, dashing back to the couch. "I was watching that!"

"No. YOU were in the kitchen." Frisk smiled as she ran up the stairs. Asgore was starting to get sick of all this running around. He walked up the steps and opened her room door. "Frisk?"

He went inside to be greeted by a blanket on top of him and a laughing Frisk to rush out of the room. The goat growled before throwing the blanket aside and chase after her.

Frisk giggled as Asgore ran behind her. Once he got close enough, he scooped her up. She laughed wholeheartedly as the goat took the remote. He smiled at the girl before putting her down on the couch and turning the sitcom back on. The microwave chimed vigorously from the kitchen symbolizing that it had been done for quite some time now. Frisk got up and ran into the area of the house before grabbing her dinner and sitting at the table.

"Hey Asgore, do you want any?" The girl asked, putting a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. The king shook his head.

"No thank you." He said politely, continuing to stare at the TV screen. Asgore laughed at the show some more as Frisk ate her food in silence. Once she was done, she placed the bowl in the sink before walking up the stairs.

~I~I~

Asgore chuckled a bit as he turned off the television. The show had just ended and he turned to the dining room to see that Frisk was no longer there. He looked at the stairs before walking towards them. He them walked up and looked inside Toriel's room. As he searched in there, a sleepy Frisk made her way down the stairs with a blanket dragging behind her. She made herself comfortable on the couch before falling asleep.

Asgore had started to sweat as he searched in Frisk's room. She wasn't in there nor Toriel's room so he was started to worry. He looked in Sans' then Paprus' rooms and she wasn't there either. The goat then quickly ran down the steps. "Frisk!" He called and was about to call again when he notice the mentioned girl resting on the sofa. He smiled warmly before snuggling next to her and falling asleep as well.

~I~ I~

Toriel entered the house a hour later. She put her jacket away before walking in front of the couch to see the two individuals resting there. She grinned at the girl and the goat before adjusting the blankets. She then kissed Frisk on the forehead before saying.

"Good night my child." She then rubbed Asgore's beard before kissing him on the cheek as well.

"And good night to you too Asgore."

 **~I~I~**

 **Another update! Yay! I hope you like this story and if you do please review, favorite and follow! Your support is really appreciated! Also if you have any ideas for new chapters, just send them to me! Either as a PM or review! This is probably the last update for this weekend and hopefully I'll update every weekend. HOPEFULLY! If I don't, that's not my fault. Enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	9. The 'Frisk-up'

**I DO NOT own Undertale!**

Things felt off in the Monster's household and Frisk could sense it as soon as she woke up. Papyrus didn't come to drag her out of bed like he always did. She didn't smell breakfast or the scent of butterscotch cinnamon pie like she always had. She couldn't even hear the loud TV channels when Sans was watching his shows.

Something was definitely off but before she could find out what was going on, a gentle knock graced her bedroom door. She quickly scurried over to it, hoping that it was the tall skeleton trying to greet her but as soon as she opened it, it was NOT who she was expecting.

The figure at the door was a boy. A HUMAN boy with bright blue eyes and pearly white teeth. He wore a familiar green and yellow sweater and had chestnut brown hair. His skin was light and his cheeks had pink blushes and freckles. He smiled cutely at her before saying.

"Hi! I'm Chara and I was wondering, have you-" he examined her. "Say! You look A LOT like the person I'm looking for! My dear Frisky has gone missing! Do you happen to know where he is?"

Frisky? Chara? He? But...Frisk was HER name...right? Or course it was! And Chara's dead! So, who and what is this guy talking about!? She laughed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry but it seems that you are mistaken. My name is Frisk and Chara is NOT a boy. She is a she so if you could be so kind as to tell me your real name and why you're really here."

Chara blinked a few times in confusion. "My name IS Chara and you CAN'T be my Frisky-poo! He's a BOY and has red eyes. He also has short hair and a scar over his nose!" the boy looked around the hallway before pouting. "Oh biscuits! I'm NEVER gonna find him! Maybe Asriel knows! OH AUSSIE!"

As Chara ran down the hall, Frisk watched him go in bewilderment. There was no way that THAT was Chara. He was too chipper and happy. Why, the only time you would see her happy is if she murdered someone. And did he just say Asriel?! But he was Flowey! Something is SERIOUSLY wrong!

Frisk immediately ran down the hall and into the open bedroom door where Chara ran into. She gasped as Chara was hugging onto a little goat. He wore a leather vest, black pants and leather boots. His sweater that was underneath was red and so were his eyes. The goat tried to squirm out of his grip as Chara giggled.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me where Frisky-pie is!"

"I don't know!" the kid responded, attempting to shake the boy off of him.

The human pouted. "Oh c'mon Aussie! I know you know! Give me a hint at least!"

"Nah! I can't! Frisk will kill me!"

Chara sneered. "What if I tickle it out of ya!?"

Asriel's eyes widen. "N-NO!"

The human started to tickle the goat, making him squirm and laugh out loud. Frisk couldn't help but laugh herself as the two were playing. Asriel heard the new laughter and opened his eyes to see the girl.

"H-hey Chara," the kid asked, continuing to laugh."W-who's that?!"

"Oh!" Chara smiled, loosening his grip on Asriel. "That's some type of imposter girl trying to be Frisky senpai."

"I AM Frisk!" she protested as Chara pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"That is EXACTLY what a imposter would say!"

Asriel slipped out of Chara's arms and retorted. "I'm pretty sure the actual Frisk would say the same thing."

The boy looked at his arms before pouting once more. "Oh caramel apples! I'm NEVER gonna find my poor Frisky-sama!" He then gasped. "Maybe Papyrus can help me! He know everything!"

The human child beamed before dashing out of the room and down the steps. Frisk sighed as she followed, intrigued to see where this was going. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed a familiar skeleton slouching on the couch.

He was thin and wore a scarf around his neck. His baggy sweater covered his arms and his pants were the same way. Instead of the hollow sockets her Papyrus had for eyes, he had similar eyes to Sans.

Chara skipped over to the couch and leaped on top of the skeleton's stomach before exclaiming. "Oh Papy! Have you seen Frisky-chan? I can't find him anywhere?"

"No." He replied in a sad monotone.

The child frowned, laying his head on Papyrus' chest and sighed. "I'm NEVER gonna find my Frisky-pop!"

Chara then started to cry into the skeleton's sweater. Papyrus rubbed his head as he said.

"It's okay. We all cry when we reach that moment of absolute despair. Like when a dog dies or your favorite TV show gets canceled because writers gets a long term of writer's block. Or when your favorite fanfic gets deleted. Just let it all out. The scars of your loss will heal one day." he said in that same sad monotone.

Frisk started to feel really sad just listening to him talk. He sounded so depressed and hollow that it didn't remind her of her Papyrus at all. As she approached the couch, the skeleton turned to her.

"Found him." the monster said, causing the crying child to look up from his spot on the skeleton. He smiled but quickly went back to frowning.

"Oh Pap, that's not Frisky-ku! That's just some girl that was in his room!"

"That was my room!" Frisk proclaimed, stomping her foot. "And I AM FRISK!"

Chara rolled her eyes. "Oh sure! And I'm Frisk too and so is he!"

"Chara, my name is Papyrus." the skeleton reply. "And you're name is Chara."

"I know Papy!" the child beamed and rubbed his head. "I was being sarcastic! Mom does it to me all the time so I wanted to try it!"

"I'm not your mom kid." the voice said as she walked into the room. She was a goat with light grey fur and blood red eyes. She wore a leather jacket and underneath was a crop top. She also wore black pants and high boots with flames carved into the footwear. She popped the gum in her mouth a few times before throwing a pie on the dining room table.

"That pie may or may not have poison in it." She added before walking back into the kitchen. Chara jumped up and sprang to the table. He grabbed the pie before yelling.

"Thanks Mom!"

There was no response but he shrugged it off and was about to dig into the pie when Frisk swiped it.

"Hey!" Chara whined as the girl tosses the pie into the trash.

"She was going to POISON you!" Frisk snapped as Chara retorted.

"The poison was her love!"

The girl rolled her eyes as the door swung open and in came another skeleton. He was smaller and wore a blue sweatsuit. He also wore a headband and was smiling as he pulled out a jumprope. He started jumproping in the living room as Chara dashed over. He grinned.

"Hey Sans! How was your workout?"

"Oh it was great! I ran ten miles well technically twenty cuz I had to come back." the skeleton answered as he continued to jump rope.

"Wow!" the child gasped as Sans chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I'm awesome."

"Now you're not." Toriel responded as she came out of the kitchen with another pie.

"Of course I'm not." the skeleton remarked, walking over to the goat. "But you are."

The goat looked at him in disgust before shoving the pie in his face. She then walked away as he wiped the pie off his face and laughed.

"She totally digs me."

"Anyways…" Frisk butted in, walking towards Sans. "Where's Alphys?"

"Across the street where also is." the small skeleton retorted. "Why? You want to play around in her nerdness?"

Frisk didn't bother listening to anything else he had to say and raced across to the street. She then reached for the door knob and turned it to see it was open. She ran inside to see Alphys working on something while watching Mew Mew Kitty Cutie on her phone. It was on a fight scene when the girl walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

She took off her headset before turning to the human. The reptile's blue eyes filled with shock as she notice her.

"Frisk? Is that REALLY you?!"

The dino got out of her seat and examined the girl. Alphys' glasses were square and she wore a white turtleneck, black skirt and white boots. Her scales were groomed differently from what she could tell and she continued to start at her with bizarre interest.

"What did you do to yourself? You look really girlish! I could have sworn that your hair was much shorter and your eyes were red. And your sweater was blue and red."

"I'm not that Frisk!" the human insisted as Alphys smirked.

"So you're saying that there was a mix-up in time and space?"

"Yes..?" Frisk responded, not sure if she was gonna like where this was going.

Alphys adjusted her glasses as her grin grew wider. "This is the perfect way to test my newest invention!"

She dragged the girl over to a large time machine. She rubbed her hands together before flipping the switch. As the machine turned on, it made a loud _ZROOOM_ sound. It continued to make that noise as Frisk asked loudly.

"IS THIS SAFE?!"

"SURE IT'S SAFE," Alphys replied, looking into the depths of her creation. "I'M A GENIUS!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT BEING SAFE?!" Frisk quizzed but before she could get an answer, she was shoved into the vortex.

~I~I~

"Frisk? Frisk? You alright kiddo?"

"My child! Please be alright!"

"FRISK WAKE UP! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!"

The girl opened her eyes to see three worried monsters standing above her. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What...what happened?"

"OH FRISK!" Papyrus cried as he hugged her close. "WHEN I CAME TO WAKE YOU UP THIS MORNING I SAW YOU BUT IT WAS NOT YOU AND HE WAS SUPER MEAN AND TOLD ME MY SPAGHETTI WAS TERRIBLE AND STOLE ALL OF TORIEL'S PIES! IT WAS AWFUL!"

"Yes it was." The goat nodded as she joined in on the hug. "But we're are glad that you're back Frisk."

"Yeah!" Sans agreed. "I was gonna have a BONE to pick with that kid if he kept picking on my bro."

"SANS PLEASE!" the taller skeleton whined as Sans joined the hug and chuckled.

Frisk smiled too. She was so glad that she was home and back with her real family. There was one thing she wondered though.

What was that red smoke that laced her ceiling?

~I~I~

 **Hey everyone! I keep getting writer's block so I apologize for the hiatus. Just so you know the AU in this chapter is my own AU known as Opposite Tale or Oppotale if you want to shorten in. In this AU, certain aspects of each character has been changed. Like instead of being lazy, Sans prefers exercise.**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter please review, favorite and follow! I really love the support! Also if you have any ideas for this fic, put it in a review or PM and I'll gladly add it to my list of chapter ideas. Thanks for the help and for sticking with me! Have a blessed day you all and talk to you in the next chap!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	10. All Over A Rock

**I DO NOT OWN Undertale**

"Uh...Undyne?"

The mentioned fish was staring at a rock on the dining room table. Alphys, who notice her doing this, tried to get her attention with little progress. The reptile shook her hand in front of her face.

"Undyne, what are you doing?"

"Watching this rock." the sea creature said in a monotone, picking up a salt shaker that was filled with sprinkles and shaking over the rock.

The dino then asked. "What are you doing now?"

"Feeding him." Undyne replied in the same monotone. Alphys looked at the fish in worry.

"And how long have you been watching this rock?"

"Five hours, thirty minutes and seventeen seconds."

"Welp. I'm about to go watch anime. Call if you need me."

Undyne gave Alphys a thumbs up as the dino left the room. Sans, the owner of the rock, gave the fish the responsibility to watch it for the day. Since Undyne didn't play when it meant getting paid and showing people that she can be responsible, she took the challenge head on.

Now however she is starting to get second thoughts. She sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stared at the stone.

"I'm bored." she grumbled before hatching a plan. What if she left the rock for a few hours and go hang out with Papyrus?! Sans wouldn't know she was gone and it wasn't like the rock was gonna go anywhere. The fish smirked in satisfaction before running out the house and to the park.

As the rock sat on the table, a familiar yellow flower pulled himself onto the surface. He smiled wickedly before glaring at the rock.

"What are you looking at?!"

There was no response but Flowey looked back at him angrily. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Oh! Now you're giving me the silent treatment eh? Fine! I'll play your little game but just so you know I'm great at being quiet."

Nothing but silence reigned over the two. They were just constantly staring at one another. The minutes went by and the two were quiet until Flowey said.

"Ya know what?! I'm done with this! I am gonna kidnap you just for ignoring me!"

The rock didn't say a word as the flower scooped it up. He then leaped off the table and left out the same way he came in.

~I~I~

"Where is he?!"

"How should I know!?"

Sans and Undyne was having an argument at the dinner table. The mentioned skeleton had asked for his rock back but Undyne had lost track of it.

The smaller skeleton's face filled anger as Toriel spoke sweetly.

"You two shouldn't be arguing at the table."

"Yeah!" Frisk agreed, picking up a piece of the cheesy pasta on her plate. "Why don't you guys just sit down and try some of Papyrus' mac n cheese!"

"It's CHEESY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus retorted loudly from the kitchen. Alphys looked down at her plate before saying.

"Pap, this is Mac N Cheese, you just changed the noodles."

"It's CHEESY SPAGHETTI!" the skeleton continued to shout. The dino rolled her eyes.

"If you say so…"

"Anyways," Sans hissed, glaring at Undyne in fury. "What do you mean, 'how should I know!?' ? I trust you with Rocky and now you LOST him!"

"Well Rocky's BORING!" the fish responded causing Sans to gasp.

"I have YOU know that Rocky was like a brother to me!"

"HEY!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen before entering the dining room with his own plate of food. " How DARE you compare I, the Great Papyrus, to a ROCK!"

"Well I loved that rock!" The small skeleton continued, ignoring his brother's remark. "And now who am I gonna feed these sprinkles too?!"

He pulled out a large jar of rainbow sprinkles out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. The sea creature simply shrugged as Sans put the item back in his jacket. The skeleton pouted as he looked down at his dinner before saying.

"I'm not hungry."

And then he walked up the steps and into his room. Undyne nodded as she but on her grey hoodie, which sat on the back of the chair, and left out the door. Alphys looked worriedly as her girlfriend walked out and got up. She said.

"Thanks for dinner. Goodnight!" the dino then scampered out the door. Papyrus then looked down at his plate solemnly.

"Was my cheesy spaghetti not great?"

Toriel patted his shoulder. "Of course it was great."

"Yeah!" the human agreed, licking her plate. "It was spectacular!"

"They're just having a little bit of a bad day, that's all." The goat ensured.

"Okay." The skeleton responded, eating his food in silence.

~I~I~

"What do you mean you're going home?!"

The flower looked at the rock in distraught as the rock started hopping away from him. The little plant felt tears form in his eyelids. He finally had someone to talk to in the lonely garden in the backyard but now the rock was leaving.

"Wait-!" the flower insisted causing the rock to freeze in place. Flowey took a deep breathe. "I know this may sound weird but, I enjoyed having you around. You were fun and I was glad to have someone I can talk to for once.." He blushed. "You made me h-happy."

The rock hopped back towards the flower before kissing him on the cheek. The flower's blush darkened as the rock slowly hopped into the house.

~I~I~

 **Yes Flowey X Pet Rock! It could happen! Don't judge me! Anyways, if you're enjoying this fic, please favorite, review and follow! I love the support! If you also have any ideas for new chapters, make sure you send them to me. Either PM or review, both ways are fine. Until next time, this ShyWrites signing out!**

 ***hugs you and rolls away***


	11. For Sleep

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!**

Burgerpants grumbled as he entered his small two story house. He had a long day at work and wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep. He yawned as he walked past the living room, where Nice Cream Guy sat. The rabbit turned his head to see the fry cook before saying.

"Hey Burgie!"

The cat smiled a bit and said. "Hey." before yawning again. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night!" The vendor responded cheerfully before going back to whatever he was watching on TV. Burgerpants walked up the flight of steps and into his room. Once he got there however, he froze in the doorway. Two figure were sitting on his bed, a large cat and a linky reptile.

Burgerpants frowned. "Bratty, Catty, get out of my room."

"No way Burgerpants." replied Bratty, looking away from her phone and to the fry cook.

"Yeah." Catty agreed, doing the same. "NCG gave us this room."

"Yeah," the reptile butted in. "So it's, like, our room now."

"Yeah."

The male cat's ears dropped as he angrily marched down the stairs and to the nice cream vendor.

"Cream, why did you give those two my room?" he thought about what he said for a moment. "In fact, WHY are they EVEN here?!"

N. Cream Guy turned to the cat and smiled worriedly. "They had nowhere else to go. Plus Catty says she's allergic to bees and pollen."

"But why MY room?!"

"I told them to make themselves at home." The rabbit insisted. His smiled widen. "You can sleep in my room if you like."

The cat sighed, his anger vanishing from his features. "Alright." he started going up the steps. "Good night Cream."

"Good night Burgie."

~I~I~

The fry cook yawned as he got comfortable. It had been a long day of not only work, but pestering from Mettaton as well. The robot had forced him to run errands and do task for him on top of doing his job. He groaned as he rubbed his temples. Just think about working gives him a migraine. At least he had the day off tomorrow.

He pulled up the covers and was about to close his eyes until he heard shouting coming from the other room. He grumbled curses under his breath before getting up and walking into the loud bedroom. The two dumpster divers were watching one of Mettaton's night shows and were laughing up a storm.

"OMA! Mettaton is the funniest guy in the world!" Bratty exclaimed, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"I know right?!" Catty agreed, laying on the floor. "Mettaton is also extremely hot."

"Like OVERFLOWING!" the reptile said, fanning herself for emphasis.

"Can you two keep it down?!" Burgerpants quizzed still standing in the doorway. The two ladies turned to him.

"No way!" they responded in unison.

"This is Mettaton we're talking about!" the female cat proclaimed.

"Yeah." The reptile agreed. "So, like, bug off Burg."

"Yeah."

The fry cook mumbled something under his breath before slamming the door shut. He then made his way to his room (technically Nice Cream Guy's room) and plopped on the bed. He threw the blanket over his head and got comfortable once more.

He sighed as he went to sleep. The fry cook smiled a bit before frowning when he heard Catty's shouts through the wall. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as the yelling continued.

"I swear if they yell one more time.." he hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna lose my mind."

Second after he said that very line, the two ladies hollered making Burgerpants lose his temper and storm over to the bedroom. He opened door and said.

"Can you two PLEASE shut up before I throw that TV set OUT the WINDOW!?"

Bratty thought about it for a minute before saying. "Maybe…. What do we get?"

"Yeah." Catty agreed as the fry cook said.

"You guys can stay and I won't kick you both out."

"Can I dig through your trash?" the cat asked. Burgerpants rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

The two dumpster divers high-fived before saying in unison. "Then we'll stay quiet!"

The employee sighed in relief as he made his way to NCG's room. He smiled as he laid down and went to sleep. Now that he thought about it. The girls weren't SO bad. They weren't really hurting anyone, they were just really into the show. He sighed once more before closing his eyes.

He was about to go to sleep when…

"YAS! WORK IT METTATON!"

Burgerpants opened his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Those...LITTLE-!"

~I~I~

 **A little side character chapter for you to feast on. Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! I really love the support! Until next time, enjoy your weekend!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***pets your head and rolls away***


	12. Rainy Days and Good Plants

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!**

 **(Yes I know the first two lines don't rhyme! DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

Once upon a time, there was a girl.

Who did very little and hate the world. She did all she could, being an orphan and all.

But adults didn't care and that was her downfall.

She then gave up and ran away from the town.

Away from her home and everything that was around.

She went up the mountain before falling down.

Way, way down to the Underground.

She was skeptical at first, unsure of what to do.

But being filled with determination, she was guided through.

She befriended all of the monsters and made it her job.

To free all of them but there was a prob.

An evil foe which happen to be a flower.

Used six human souls and gained incredible power.

The girl manage to win, pacifist as her role.

And was able to achieve her ultimate goal.

Now she was at home, rest her head

As her mother Toriel took a book out and read.

"I'm bored." said the girl wearing the sweater.

"There is nothing to do in this bad weather."

As the rain poured down from the clouds above

Toriel thought of something to help the child she loved

"Maybe read a book." said the goat who was reading a book.

"Or perhaps give the rain a good look."

"But that's BORING!" said the girl who was whining as such.

"Stupid rain! Why do you pour so much?!"

"Go talk to Sans, maybe he can help." Toriel said, putting her book to the side.

"Or maybe Papyrus can be your guide."

So Frisk scurried up the steps and went to the room

Where the two skeletons slept and cleaned with a broom.

Inside that space, the bros were at ease.

Basically doing what their boney hearts pleased

Until Frisk stumbled in and said with a pout.

"I'm bored and need something to do while it's raining out."

"Play Junior Jumble with me!" the tall skeleton said with a smile.

"It's fun and will keep you on your toes for a while."

"But that's BORING!" Frisk sighed, whining all the way through.

"I can't go outside so what CAN I do!?"

Sans sat up on his spot on the bed.

"You didn't want to listen to Toriel as she read?"

"No." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's is boring and so is all the rest.

You all aren't helping me, not at all!"

And with that, Frisk fled down the hall.

The girl went into the dining room, her chin on the table.

There was nothing to do, there was nothing on cable,

So she sat down at the table and made a big sigh

She wished that something interesting could fly by.

But nothing came so she just sat

Until she saw something crawl out from under the mat.

It was a plant and for what she can tell,

It was Flowey the flower who she had known very well

He wanted to hurt her and wanted to became king.

He wanted to be the ruler of almost everything.

But now he was here as wet as a rag

His leaves coming behind him as his petals started to sag.

"Hey kid," said the plant. "Mind givin' me a hand?"

"Why would I trust you?! Said the girl. "You tried to take over the land."

"Oh just give me a chance! I promise I won't lie."

"You better or you'll be wishing this house bye-bye."

So Flowey told her that he needed a place to stay

Since the garden wasn't nice on this cold,wet day

And Frisk, who had a heart and breathed air

Let the flower inside since she cared.

The plant smiled sweetly and said nice things

As Frisk ran up the stairs as quick as a fling

Flowey smirked and rubbed his leaves together

He was going to be bad, no matter the weather.

He was going to find a way, there was no doubt.

That he was going to succeed and kick Frisk and friends right out.

He laughed wickedly as the girl came down

She held a towel in her hands and put it around

The 'poor' wet Flowey who was just out in the cold

He took and said thank you without a scold.

The girl then smiled and asked. "What do you need?"

"Perhaps some water." Said the flower as he thought of his evil deed.

Frisk nodded before leaving the room.

Leaving Flowey to ponder about his plan of doom.

But before he could think about the plan anymore

Frisk scurried out of the kitchen, skipped out the door

"Here you go!" the girl said real nice

As she gave him a cup of water and ice.

He said thank you before pondering too

Wondering if this was the right thing to do

Sure he didn't like her and that was a fact

But she was so nice and showing a genuine act

He started to sigh, getting a knot in his tummy

Before smelling something cooking, something yummy.

He licked his lips as Frisk giggled and said

"You can have some if you'd like, we're having spaghetti and bread."

The flower grinned and nodded so

He stayed for dinner and listened to conversations grow.

The plant ate the food and liked the way it tastes

As Papyrus smiled as he watched his food not go to waste

"Thank you Papyrus for the food." said Tori with a smile.

"Yeah Pap!" said Frisk, grinning all the while.

The flower just nodded and stared at the table

Wondering it he would do it, was he really able?

He didn't want to do that task

Of sending Frisk and the others out in a flash (I know it doesn't rhyme..)

So Flowey lifted his head and said as loud as can be.

"Why are you all being so nice to me?"

Frisk smiled warmly, saying lovingly and true

"Because we really want to be nice to you."

The crew nodded and had to agree

That they wanted Flowey around as much as can be

They wanted to see him blossom and have a new start

They really wanted to see him have a change of heart

So Flowey stayed over for a little while after

The plant became good, at least for this chapter.

~I~I~

 **I hope you all enjoyed this rhyming chapter! If you do, please review, favorite and follow! I really do appreciated the support! I'm gonna be on spring break tomorrow so MORE UPDATES! Hooray! Until next time, this is ShyWrites signing off!**

 ***hugs you tight and cartwheels away***


	13. Freed Fish

**I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE !**

Undyne stared at the tank blankly, her mind wandering as all the fish swam past. She along with her other friends had decided to spend some of their day at the aquarium. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time there except Undyne.

"Undyne? Are you alright?"

Frisk was tapping her shoulder and tugging her arm and while her body would move a little, her mind and eyes was fixated on the glass tank. The human looked up at Undyne worriedly.

"Undyne? If you don't mind, I'm going with the others to see the whale show. Call me if you need me, okay?"

Cue silence from the fish lady.

Frisk sweat dropped before taking her things and walking away from her. Undyne's eyes never moved from the glass as more fish swam past. What should she do? Should she go find the others? Should she just leave the aquarium and tell everyone she'll meet them at home?

No.

She couldn't leave when these helpless creatures need her help! She clutched her fists and was about to shoot the glass with some of her spears when more people decided to show up beside her and look at the fishes.

The sea creature shrieked, scaring off the innocent humans before looking at the tank once more. She then took out a spear and stabbed the glass with all her might. It didn't break.

She tried again. Same result.

She kept trying but nothing was happening until she noticed a sign right next to her.

 _Bullet proof glass. Installed in 2013._

"Crud…" Undyne grumbled, sitting down on a bench close to the glass. What should she do now? She tried to free them but the stupid glass won't let her!

She gritted her teeth in dismay as she looked at the floor. She stared at her spear and noticed that it wasn't in her palm, it was on the floor next to the glass. She stood up and grabbed it then she looked up into the glass and her eyes narrowed in sadness.

A little clown fish looked at her with worry in his eyes. He was scared and want someone to help him.

Undyne put her hand against the glass causing the fish to rub against it. She smiled solemnly.

"Aw. You wanna be free, don't cha little guy?"

The fish nodded, rubbing his face against the glass where her hand was. The sea creature beamed with confidence.

"Don't you worry little buddy, I'm coming over!"

She then ran in the opposite direction of the tank before running over to the tank and using her spear to let her swam dive into the opening on the top of it. A security guard noticed this and ran over.

"Ma'am you need to get out of the tank."

"No!" She responded with a persistent tone of voice. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL THESE INNOCENT FISH ARE FREE!"

"Ma'am I will call the police."

"CALL THEM! I'm NOT budging!" She replied, viciously striking with her spear with no success. She then stopped and remember what Frisk said. "If I can't break y'all out, maybe a whale can."

~I~I~

"WHERE'S UNDYNE?!" Alphys yelled over the cheering audience. Asgore looked at her sternly.

"NO ALPHYS! YOU CAN'T EAT TUNA HERE! YOU'LL SCARE THE FISH!"

The dino looked at the king in annoyance as the people's cheering died down. She then said asked in a normal tone. "Where's Undyne?"

"Oh!" Frisk sat up. "I lefted her by the fish section of the aquarium. She seemed to like it. And don't worry, I told her to call me if she need me."

"Okay." she sat back in her chair and was about to give a sigh of relief when one of the performers got on the Mic.

She was a red head with an extreme amount of freckles on her face and wore a black bathing suit. Her hazel eyes stared into the audience in worry.

"Due to a breach in the whale perimeter, we will have to cancel the rest of the show. We are sorry for the inconvincence."

"What's a breach?" Papyrus asked, looked towards Sans.

"It's when someone break into something like the tank." he said simply. "You could say that something "fishy" is going on around here."

Sans laughed as Papyrus shrieked."I SHOULD HAVE ASK ALPHYS!"

"Anyways we should go find Undyne and go home before anything bad hap-" Toriel started.

Cue Frisk's phone ringing. She goes into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frisk, I'm getting arrested." said Undyne on the other end as she was being shoved into a cop car.

"What?! Why?!"

"Something about destruction of property and murdering a whale. Come pick me up."

"Okay…" Frisk said sweat dropping. She hung up the phone before turning to the others. "We need to go to the police station.

"Why?" Alphys asked.

"Undyne's gettting arrested."

~I~I~

 **Another short one. Sorry about that but at least it's something. Also thanks to whoever suggested this, it got me on my feet (at least a little) If you all enjoyed this, please favorite, follow and review! Your support means a lot to me!**

 ***gives you a stuffed whale and flees***


	14. Training Troubles

**3 AM UPDATE! Restless night and have nothing better to do? Type up a delayed chapter of a fic you've kept on hiatus for like several weeks... I think...**

 **Anyways!**

 **This chapter was an idea suggested by someone! Thank you for the idea and I hope you along with all the other readers enjoy this! And just so you all know the events in this chapter will leak into the next one so yeah!**

 **ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE!**

Sans was sweating.

Not because of worry or embarrassment. It was not because of the temperature outside or the fact that the sun was beaming on him. It was the fact that he was exercising.

Well even though it wasn't technically exercising because it was just Papyrus lifting him up by his arms and moving them around in a jumping jack like motion… BUT STILL.

Sans huffed and puffed as his brother continued to do this. Never in his life has Sans even wanted or did any exercise. Even when he was a kid he would just lounge around and watch TV. His brother, in their younger years, would beg Sans to come outside and play with him and Undyne but he always refused.

Today was different however. Papyrus and Undyne decided to surprise Sans with some new joggers and sweatpants so he can join them in their training session. The little skeleton gasped for air as Papyrus dropped him to his feet. He bend over and took deep breaths as the fish lady jogged over to them.

"Oh Sans! How can you get tired over a few simple jumping jacks?!"

The smaller skeleton continued to wheeze as her brother agreed.

"Yeah Sans. That was just the warm up portion. Now we have to jog around the block ten times, do twenty five push-ups, twenty chin ups and the combat portion."

"Wait,...there's… MORE?!"

Undyne laughed. "Of course Couch Potato! Now hurry up and catch your breath, we don't have all day!"

She then jogged away, leaving the brothers alone. Papyrus watched her leave before turning to his brother, who was staring at the ground.

"Aren't you coming Sans? Undyne's gonna get mad if we come too late."

"Nope." he said simply before lifting his head up to show no irises and a large grin covered his face. Sans sick smile never wavered as he made his way to the house. Papyrus caught up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Sans, you can't just go! I've been planning this training session for us for months! Not to mention that Undyne held off on her lunch date with Alphys for this!"

"Look bro. that's great and all but you know I don't like exercising. Why couldn't we just find a romantic comedy in the movie section to watch instead?" Sans replied, pushing his brother's hands off of him.

"Because you're always in the house. I wanted us to do something outside together. Don't you want to hang out with me?"

Sans gave Papyrus a small smile. "Yeah. I just… don't wanna be outside… You understand, right bro?"

The tall skeleton smiled back, attempting to hide his sadness. "I understand brother. You can go inside. Me and Undyne can just do our usual training together."

"Thanks Pap!" the small skeleton hugged his brother before making his way to the house. Papyrus' smile drooped to a frown as he watched his brother go. He then turned around and ran off to find his fish friend.

~I~I~

Sans walked towards the front door with guilt piling in his chest. He shouldn't have pushed his brother aside like that. Well, he DID say it was alright. Maybe a good movie could make up for this. He smiled, knowing the right movie to pick out when he notice the spikey vine that was wrapped around the door knob. The skeleton cletched his teeth angrily before looking down at the obvious cause of this.

Flowey was planted next to the door and prevented him from going inside. The skeleton smirked.

"Sup BUDdy! I don't mean to get all in your WEEDS but can you move those?" he pointed to the vines.

"Nice comedian," the flower remarked sarcastically. "but no I won't move."

"Look either move your stupid vines or.." his eye glowed blue. "you're gonna have a bad time."

"You don't scare me couch potato!" Flowey snapped. "I know you didn't wanna train with your stupid brother because you're a lazy bastard!"

His eyes narrowed in anger as Flowey smiled wickedly. "How about make a deal, fatty?"

"What type of deal?" Sans asked,crossing his arms. The plant smirked.

"If you stay out here and train with your brother, you'll prove to me that you aren't a lazy sack of slouching bones and I'll let you inside. But if you refuse or don't comply with my deal, I'll still let you in the house but you will have to trade me your prized possession!"

"NO!" Sans shrieked. "Not my sweater!"

Flowey pouted. "NOT THAT STUPID THING! Your OTHER prized possession!"

"My ketchup?"

"NO!"

"My pet-?"

"IT'S YOUR BROTHER DANG IT!"

Sans raised an eyebrow. "My bro?" he chuckled. "He's my prized PAPsession!"

Flowey gritted his teeth. "JUST DO AS I SAY!"

"Fine, fine."

And with that, he turned back around to look for Papyrus.

~I~I~

After Sans found Papyrus and Undyne. The bros along with the fish did their workout together. Sans was lagging behind for most of the training but he managed and Papyrus was enjoying it. They were in the mist of the combat portion and Undyne and Papyrus were tussling as Flowey popped out of the ground next to a nearby bush. He called the small skeleton over.

"Hey Bone head!"

Sans walked over to the plant and said.

"Sup?"

"You're doing great. That stupid brother of yours is happy and-"

Sans raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Aww you care about my bro? That's SWEET!"

Flowey blushed wildly. "NO I DON'T! THIS WAS A DEAL!"

"A deal?"

The two turned to the new voice to see Papyrus and Undyne standing there. The tall skeleton drooped in misery.

"So you didn't want to hang out with me?"

"Yep!" Flowey cackled. "He was doing this all to get inside!"

Papyrus turned to Sans. "Is this true?"

"Yeah but-"

"I thought you really wanted to train with me Sans. I thought you really wanted to do something with me but I guess I was wrong…" Tears started to form in the tall skeleton's eye sockets as his brother retorted.

"Wait Pap I can-"

But before he could explain, Papyrus had already teleported away. Undyne looked in the direction he was going before looking at Sans.

"Nice one Bone head."

She then ran off, leaving Sans and Flowey alone. The plant laughed menacingly before going back in the soil. Sans turned to where Flowey was before looking back in the direction where Undyne ran off to.

He then sighed. "What have I done…"

~I~I~

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review, favorite and follow. Your support means the world to me! Until next time, I'll talk you all later.**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a sad Papy and walks away***


	15. CONTINUE or RESET?

Frisk and Toriel crossed their arms as they looked at Sans while Alphys looked out the nearby window of Toriel's house for Undyne. The little girl was the first to speak.

"Why would you hurt Papy's feelings like that?"

"Yeah Sans, you know how dearly he wants to hang out with you."

Sans looked down at the floor, not wanna to answer neither one of them. He was gonna look for Papyrus and he didn't mean to hurt him that way but it was none of THEIR business. Frisk tapped her foot impatiently before turning to where the reptile was standing.

She then turned back to the small skeleton with a sad look. "Look, if you can't answer my question, can you at least tell us where Undyne is?"

The skeleton sighed but before he could say anything, the mention fish barged into the house. She glared at the skeleton in rage. She did this for countless minutes before walking to Alphys and hugging her.

"Sorry I worried you." the fish whispered as Frisk came over to hug her as well. "I was looking for Papyrus, still looking by the way."

"What did Sans even do?"

"He was being a butt and not training with me and Papyrus. And the moment he actually DOES train with us, he doing it over this bet he made with a DUMB FLOWER!" Undyne shouted the last part for emphasis causing Sans to glare up at her.

"HE WASN'T GIVING ME A CHOICE! I WANTED TO GET IN THE HOUSE!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STAYED OUTSIDE WITH YOUR BROTHER FOR A CHANGE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DECIDE!"

"MY BROTHER IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!"

"APPARENTLY HE IS SINCE UNLIKE YOU, I'M MORE OF HIS BROTHER THAN YOU ARE!"

Gasps filled the room as Sans ' eye activated, flashing the vibrate yellow and blue. He then hissed. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME TRASH BAG!" She snapped, taking her spear out of her pocket and getting into a battle stance. Sans conjured up some bones and was about to aim it for Undyne when Frisk stepped in between them.

"STOP!" she told them, putting her hands up to their chests.

"Yes." Toriel agreed. "This isn't gonna help us find Papyrus."

"WHAT DO YOU ALL KNOW!?" Sans hissed, pushing Frisk's arm down and heading to the door. The human grasped her arm and walked over to the skeleton as he was about to exit. "I'M GONNA FIND MY BROTHER ON. MY. OWN!"

"Sans!" the goat gasped as Sans slammed the door and walked down the street to find his brother.

~I~I~

Papyrus was deep in the woods, rubbing his tearful face. After his little confrontation with Sans, he ran deep in the woods. Somewhere no one would find him. He wanted to be alone after what he just discovered. Sans didn't want to be around him. (at least that's what he thought) And just thinking about such a terrible thing, tore his heart apart.

His tears continued to flow only for him to wipe them away again. He then looked around and notice that he was completely lost. He sighed, snorting up some snot from his crying and wiping his eye sockets some more.

"Aww what's the matter, friend?"

Papyrus looked around frantically before noticing the flower near his feet. He sat in the dirt patch next to him and sighed. "You know what's wrong."

"Yes I do." the flower bellowed, rubbing the skeleton's red boot. "You're so smart. No wonder you're called the Great Papyrus."

"Yeah." Papyrus smiled a little before frowning again. "But I don't feel great. My brother hates me and doesn't what to do anything but sit on the couch eat ketchup and sleep."

More orange tears started to form in Papyrus' eyes as the plant smiled. "Yes and there is only one way that you can get him to appreciate you for what you are."

The skeleton looked at him in curiosity and then asked. "How?"

Flowey grinned and waved his leaves outwards, letting a panel appear in front of Papyrus. It's yellow and orange hue glowed and lit up trees behind him. The plant smiled, pointing to the first square button that said CONTINUE.

"If you continue with this, Sans will never love you again and continue to be the low life that he's always been." He then pointed to the RESET button. "However if you press the reset button, we will start all over from the very beginning and-"

"I'll be able to fixed things with my brother." Papyrus said quietly, cutting the flower off. The skeleton grinned as he raised his hand. He didn't care how far back it would reset it, he just wanted his brother back. He was about to reach for it when a new voice yelled.

"STOP!"

Papyrus looked over to see Sans standing there with a sad look on his face. The tall skeleton looked down at the panel and didn't look back at his brother. The little skeleton ran over to his brother and attempting to put a hand of his shoulder only for Papyrus to move his arm away.

"Pap, come on." Sans told him and grabbed his hand. "You're better than this, don't reset!"

"How would YOU know!?" Papyrus hissed, snatching his arm away from his brother. "You're too BUSY stuffing your FACE and SLEEPING to care!"

Papyrus started to cry again as he noticed his hand hovering over the RESET button. Sans held his arm and pulled him away from the panel. "I do care Pap. I really do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" he snapped. He then turned to Flowey. "This flower was here to comfort me instead of you or anyone else! And the only way I can get you all back is to do this!"

"Papyrus please! I care about you! If I didn't, I would have never came out here to find you! I would have just sat in the house and didn't worry about the possibility of you dying out here alone! BUT I DIDN'T! I love you too much to not care! You're my brother and even if I don't want to do the things you do, doesn't mean I love you any less."

The tall skeleton continued to cry as Sans reached out his hand. "Can we go home now?" the latter asked, trying to gain Papyrus' approval. The orange skeleton nodded, taking his brother's hand and walking away from the panel.

As the skeleton brothers walked home, Papyrus wiped his remaining tears before saying. "I love you too brother."

~I~I~

 **A whole month since I updated. Wow… Anyways, I've been busy with finals and school and I'm still busy with school because I'm in this college prep program. So until July the 24th I won't really have much free time but on the weekends. So HOPEFULLY I can updated on weekends but if I don't, then you'll just have to wait. Until the next update, I'll talk to you all soon!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***Hugs a happy Papy Plushie and twirls away***


	16. Match Makers

**I DO NOT own Undertale!**

Frisk looked out the window as Asgore laid on his lawn solemnly. His large goat body crushing his shrubbery in the process. The human continued to look at the saddened goat before turning to Sans, who laid on the couch nearby. The skeleton was flicking through several different channels from cartoons to the basketball game.

Papyrus, who was sitting next to him jumped up as his brother flicked past a game show. "Sans!" he cried. "I wanted to watch that!"

"Sorry bro, I already went past it."

Papyrus crossed his arms and sat back down as Frisk scurried over to the skeleton brothers. She then asked.

"What's wrong with Asgore?"

"Maybe it's because Toriel swatted him out with the broom last night." Sans said simply.

"Why?" Frisk asked, confused as to why Asgore was in the house to begin with.

"I guess she wanted to…" Sans started, causing his brother to yell.

"SANS!"

" _Sweep_ her troubles away!" Sans finished as him and Frisk started cracking up as Papyrus shrieked.

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY WEEK!"

"Oh come on bro, it wasn't that bad." Sans smirked as his brother responded.

"You're right… it was MUCH worse."

Frisk sighed, stepping out of the house and across the street to Asgore's. The girl was quick to notice that Undyne and Alphys were now staring down at the solemn goat king. The fish had a spear grasped in her hand as she poked at the monster. She looked at Alphys.

"Well Al…. He's dead."

"D-Don't say that!" the reptile told her. Frisk then came over and asked.

"What are you two doing?"

"Well he's been out here since my six AM jog and that was HOURS ago so I came out here to see if he was okay." She poked him again. "You alright Gore?"

"...no…." he muffled, his face facing the ground. He lifted his head to spit out a few grains of grass before sighing. "Toriel hates me…."

"I thought you knew that already." Undyne said bluntly, causing Alphys to scowl at her.

Asgore started to tear up and face-planted his head into the dirt. His cries were muffled by the ground as Frisk walked over and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's okay Asgore. We'll help you!"

The goat king looked up, eyes filled with grass and hope as he replied. "Really?!"

"Sure!" The human beamed causing Asgore to get off the ground and hugged the girl. She giggled as the goat exclaimed.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKS YOU!"

Frisk grinned as Asgore skipped merrily to his house. Alphys immediately turned to the human and asked.

"How are you gonna pull this off?"

"Trust me Alphys! I know what I'm doing."

~I~I~

"Now Asgore, pretend this is Toriel."

Asgore started to sweat and play with his fingers nervously as he stood in front of Papyrus. He wore Toriel's robe. Fake eyelashes was super glued to the top of his eye sockets and a long white wig was slapped onto his head. Sans stiffened his laughter as Papyrus frowned. Asgore looked up from his fingers to the dressed up skeleton before saying shyly.

"You look nice today Toriel."

"No I don't." he said bluntly before Frisk yelled.

"CUT!" she then marched over to Papyrus. "Please play along! We need someone to be Toriel and you're her height!"

"But this wig itches and there's lipstick IN MY TEETH!" Papyrus seethed as his brother bursted into hysterics. "She doesn't even wear LIPSTICK!"

"Papy! PLEASE!" the human begged. "This is for Asgore!"

"Speaking of which," he turned to the goat. "Why are we EVEN doing this?! He's been married to her for like A HUNDRED years anyways!"

"He needs practice!" she told him. "He could be a little rusty with asking someone out! Now, let's try this again. Papyrus get into your role and Asgore be less shy. Take two."

Frisk clapped her hands once before rushing to her spot on her bed. Sans got up off the floor and sat next to the human.

Asgore took a few deep breaths before looking at Papyrus. "You look lovely Toriel."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the skeleton shrieked, making a broom appear out of thin air and began chasing the goat. Asgore instinctively started racing for the door, with Papyrus following. Frisk put her hand over her face before turning to Sans.

"Go get them. We need to try this again."

~I~I~

"Papyrus, for the forty fourth time… STOP chasing Asgore WITH A BROOM!" the human exclaimed, attempting to drag the goat king from the doorway with no success.

"Yeah bro," Sans insisted. "I think he's traumatized of brooms now."

"Well it's not MY fault." Papyrus proclaimed. "You told me to get into role and I did!"

"Portray the sweeter side of her please." Frisk begged as Mettaton kicked the door down. The robot then walked into the room like a model before posing dramatically.

"Did somebody say LEGS!?"

"Oh MY GOSH! It's METTATON!" Papyrus grinned as Mettaton patted the skeleton.

"Why Toriel, you look _different_ today. Did you do something to your hair? And I never knew you'd been THIS excited to see me! Well then again, everyone gets excited when they see the GLAMOROUS-"

"Dude that's my bro." Sans said simply as Mettaton coughed.

"Well I knew that."

"ANYWAYS TAKE 45!" Frisk shouted as she shoved Mettaton and Sans onto her bed.

Before the scene could start however, a confused Toriel walked into the room. She looked at the messy bedroom before looking at Papyrus.

"Why are you wearing my robe and WHAT happened to this room?!" she then noticed that Asgore was in the room. "AND what is _HE_ doing here?"

"You were fine with him in the last few chapters." Sans stated, causing Toriel to turn to him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Frisk jumped off her bed before saying solemnly. "I just want you two to go back together. I just don't think you guys should be feuding over…..whatever Toriel's mad about."

"I'm mad because he just came into our home without knocking."

Everyone in the room grew silent except for Papyrus, who simply threw off the wig he was wearing before screaming and running into the hall. Frisk learned a valuable lesson today from her monster family.

Never help Asgore.

~I~I~

 **Sorry for the LOOONNG wait. I've been busy with the recent Sonic story I have up along with school work. No, actual school hasn't started….it's just that I'm in a program that is preparing me for college. On the plus side, I'm getting money for this from the government. The downside is that IT'S SUPER STRESSFUL and I stay up from 6 AM to 11 PM doing things EVERY HOUR! I'm just glad that it's about to be over.**

 **Ignore my rambling… Thanks for sticking with me. If you like this chapter, please favorite, follow and review! Your support means a lot to me! Have a wonderful day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***throw Torie's robe at you and hops away***


	17. I'm sorry (Author's Note)

I can no longer continue this. I had lose inspiration so many times...

I'm terribly sorry if you liked this story but if you would like to continue this from where I left off, you can adopt it! Just PM me and I'll happily give it to you.

Sorry for the inconvenience ~ShyWrites

*Gives a hug and strolls away


End file.
